Historia random
by MaxSteel777
Summary: No tiene nada que ver con las historias, ni anime, ni manga o algo asi, solo es mi punto de vista, y me gustaría saber el suyo.


**(En un fondo blanco).**

"¡Soldados!". Dijo un hombre caricaturesco en blanco y negro con un casco, era el presentador. "¡Agarren sus armas! Porque hoy, ¡Nos vamos a la guerra! ¡A la guerra de generos!". Dijo para luego ponerse a mirar a su alrededor. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos se odian?". Dijo haciendo una pausa damatrica. "¡¿Por qué odian a gente que tiene gustos DIFERENTES?!".

Entonces aparecen la version de caricatura del simbolo masculino y del simbolo femenino, con caras enojadas, viendo al simbolo de caricatura de los homosexuales.

"¡Los heteros odian a los homos!".

Ahora aparecen el simbolo de los homosexuales viendo con odio al simbolo de los heteros.

"¡Los homos odian a los heteros!".

Ahora aparecen una especie de fusion del simbolo de los heteros (Transexuales), mirando con enojo a otro simbolo de los transexuales, solo que mas aplastado.

"¡LOS TRANS SE ODIAN A ELLOS MISMOS!". Grito mientras que volvia a aparecer la caricatura del hombre. "¡TODOS SE ODIAN A TODOS! Menos los asexuales, los asexuales… Ah, a ellos no les importa nada".

"¡Nah! ¡A mi no me importa nada!". Dijo una voz de niño con una version en caricatura de la bandaera de los asexuales, que es negro, gris, blanco y morado, de arriba abajo.

"Pero… ¡Pero todo esto está mal! ¡Está mal! ¡No! ¡No, no! ¡No! Ah, vamos a lo principal". Dijo el presentador suspirando. "Lo primero: Todos nacimos… o siendo hombres o siendo mujer". Dijo mientras que era sustituido por las imágenes de un hombre y una mujer. "Y asi es cómo va a ser a pesar de que a algunos no les guste…". Dijo haciendo una pausa. "¡PEEEEEEEEROOOOOO! Te puede gustar lo que tu quieras, siempre que sea tu decisión. Incluso en está época, ¡Puedes cambiar tus partes intimas!". Dijo mientras que a los dibujos se le cambiaban sus partes.

"¡OYE, PERO ES QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ESTA COSA, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡ESTA COSA NO LA QUIERO!". Grito la mujer mientras que señalaba su entrepierna, que era la parte intima del hombre.

"Y-Y no hay problema con eso, ¡Eso esta bien! Lo que les guste o hagan con su cuerpo esta bien ¡Esta muy bien!". Dijo el hombre sonriendo. "¡NO SE ODIEN POR ESO! ¡PARECEN NIÑOS!". Grito molesto.

Entonces, aparecen las figuras de dos niños frente de un heladero.

"¿A mi me da un helado de fresa?". Pregunto uno de los niños.

"Ah… ¿A mi me da un helado de vainilla?". Pregunto el otro niño.

"¡OYE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TE GUSTA LA VAINILLA?!". Pregunto el primer niño molesto.

"¡¿Y POR QUÉ A TI TE GUSTA LA FRESA?!". Respondio el otro tambien enojado, mientras que empezaba a pelear con golpes con el primer niño.

"¡HEY!". Grito el heladero, deteniendo la pelea de los niños. "¡¿POR QUÉ NO LES GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE?! ¡LES VOY A CORTAR EL PITO! ¡LES VOY A CORTAR EL PI-!". Empezo a gritar mientras sacaba unas tijeras y hacia que los niños huyeran.

Entonces, se muestra de nuevo a la caricatura del hombre presentador, que estaba suspirando pesadamente.

"Vamos a comenzar por partes". Dijo recobrando su compostura. "Primero: los hecterosexuales. Hace mucho tiempo, los heteros han odiado a la gente diferente". Dijo mientras que se mostraba la imagen de los simbolos de los heteros mirando con superioridad a los homos y a los trans.

Ahora se muestra la figura de un hombre con forma de huevo.

"Jaja. ¡Mira un rarito!". Dijo una versión en caricatura de un hombre gordo, con un tono ligero de risa y burla.

"Ah, qué… pe-pero… ¿Por qué es rarito?". Pregunto una versión en caricatura de alguien con lente, completamente confundido.

"¡PORQUE ES DIFERENTE A LO QUE A MI ME GUSTA! ¡JAJA! ¡SOY INTELIGENTE!". Grito riendo mientras que en su cabeza aparecía una especie de tumor.

"¡¿PERO QUE TE PASAAAAAAAA?! ¡Ese modo de pensar es tonto! ¡Todos somos raros! ¡Todos hacemos caca! ¡HACEMOS CACA!". Grito el hombre presentador, sustituyendo al dúo, mientras señalaba al inodoro que estaba a su lado, para luego ver a un hombre suspirando con enojo.

"Ah… ¡A TODOS LES GUSTA LO QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA! ¡Y NO ME GUSTA QUE LES GUSTE!". Grito molesto.

"¡Detente! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!". Dijo el presentador mientras ponía en frente el letrero de transito de "alto", enfatizando sus palabras, para luego ver como una caricatura de monja aparece a su lado.

"Déjame decirte, que Dios… ¡DIOS! Hizo a un hombre y a una mujer-". Dijo la monja.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡Tú cállate! Los molestos padrecitos se culean… ¡SE VIOLAN A LOS NIÑOS!". Grito interrumpiéndola. "Hombre con hombre es Gay. Punto".

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡TE VAS A IR AL…!". Empezó a gritar la monja, para luego ser aplastada por una bóveda gigante.

"¡QUE TE CALLES, CÁLLATE!". Grito el presentador, teniendo un control en la mano. "No, no sean así, no. Y ahora: El homosexual". Dijo haciendo una pausa dramática. "¡Todo estaba bien! El amor ganó. Arcoíris por todas partes… Imágenes de besos, abrazos… ¡TOOODO bonito! Aaaaah… Pero ahora, hay un odio ¡INCREÍBLE! hacia los heteros ¡POR el pasado! ¿Eso es amor? ¿EL AMOR GANO? ¡¿ESO ES AMOR?!". Grito mientras suspiraba, llevándose una mano a la cara. "Yo sé que sigue habiendo personas que odian a los Gays. Pe-Pe-Pero… USTEDES ESTÁN… COMPARTIENDO EL MISMO ODIO… ¡NO! ¡No lo hagan! ¡No sean la misma mierda que los otros! Imagínense que van por un viaje".

Entonces, se muestra la caricatura de un hombre con mochila y a un hombre detrás de un escritorio.

"Em… ¿Me podría decir donde esta este lugar?". Pregunto el viajero, dándole un mapa al encargado.

"Si, mire, te… Te vas recto. Te vas recto…". Dijo el encargado mientras veía el mapa. "Y luego en ete…".

"¿Ete? ¡¿HETEROSEXUAL?! ¡YO NO VOY A HABLAR NADA HETEROSEXUAL! ¡NADA DE NADA!". Empezó a gritar el viajero, para luego mostrar al presentador llorando en el suelo.

"No… Nooo… Nooo… No odien a unos por los que hicieron algo en el pasado… No… Eso ya pasó...". Dijo mientras dejaba de llorar. "Miren… Yo soy hetero, a mí me gustan las mujeres. A mí me ENCANTAN ¡A MÍ ME EXCITAN!". Dijo para luego ver como un hombre a su lado.

"¿Eres hetero? ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR! ¡TE GUSTA EL KKK! ¡Y LA CACA!". Grito molesto. "¡MANDELO A LA HOGUERA! ¡AHORQUELO!".

"No, ho ho ho HOOOO… ¿Y su bandera representa el arcoíris? ¡¿CON ESE ODIO?! NO, HO HO… ¡NO! Y para colmo… ¡Hay unos que odian a los Transexuales! ¡¿PO-POR QUÉ?!".

"Ay, es que ellos son así… y aza… Y". Dijo un hombre con voz suave.

"¡NOOOOOOO!". Grito el presentador mientras hacía volar al hombre. "Si los transexuales son los mismo que los gays. Nada más… que evolucionaron". Dijo mientras que mostraba un dibujo de un hombre gay, cambiando a un hombre con pechos.

"Pero es que…". Empezó a decir el hombre con voz suave, volviendo rápidamente.

"¡CALLATE! Que... ¡Shush! Vete ¡Shush!". Dijo el presentador mientras que el hombre con voz suave se iba a una esquina. "¡LÁRGATE! Y ahora ellos…". Dijo haciendo una pausa. "Los transexuales… Pu-Pues, los transexuales… Pos nada más, ellos decidieron cambiarse… de sexo… y ya". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

"Ay… Eh, no me gusta pues… es-esta salchicha…". Dijo un hombre señalando su entrepierna. "Me la voy a quitar". Y tal como dijo se la quitó. "¡GUUUUAAAAAAAAH!".

"Pero hay que se odian ellos mismos. Pe-Pe-Pero, ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué son diferentes? ¿Por qué pudieron cambiarse? ¿O por qué se maquillan? Pe-Pero ¿Qué e-es esa tontería? NO. Imagínense. Y vas… Quieres cambiarte tu casa". Dijo para enseñar a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, con una casa en medio de ellos.

"Mmm… Creo que voy a cambiar mi casa…". Dijo pensativo mientras miraba la casa.

"¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUIERES CAMBIAR TU CASA?!". Pregunto la mujer molesta.

"Pues es que… Pues no me gusta… No me gusta. Y la quiero cambiar". Respondió confundido. "Hacerla más bonita…Y-Y le voy a poner…". Dijo recibiendo un golpe de la mujer.

"¡NOOOO!". Grito molesta. "¡YO NO QUIERO QUE CAMBIES TU CASA!".

"O-Oye, pero, ¡Si es mi casa! Yo hago lo que quiera con mi ca…". Dijo para luego ver como su casa era destruida por la mujer.

"¡Pues ya no tienes casa!". Dijo sonriendo la mujer.

"¡No, mi casa!". Grito el hombre con una voz muy chillona.

Ahora se vuelve a centrar en el presentador.

"¡Es más! ¡Olviden todo! ¡Todos odian a los transexuales! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!". Pregunto mientras sacaba una hoja. "¡Cada quien… hace lo que sea…!". Dijo mientras leía la hoja. "¡Con su cuerpo!".

Entonces, se muestras a un niño mirando a quien parecía ser su madre.

"Mamá… Voy a hacerme un tatuaje". Dijo haciendo una pose de orgullo.

"¡¿PERO QUE TE PASAAAAAA?! ¡YO SOY TU MADRE! ¡Y YO DECIDO LO QUE HACES CON TU CUERPO! ¡YO TE HICE…CON MIS OVARIOS!". Dijo la madre.

"Y el niño crece…". Dijo el presentador, mientras se pasaba a mostrar al niño ya adulto, con una niña hablando con él.

"Papá…Me voy a cambiar de sexo". Dijo haciendo una pose orgullosa.

"¡¿PRO QUE TE PASAAAAAAA?! ¡YO SOY TU PADRE! ¡y YO DECIDO LO QUE HACES CON TU CUERPO! ¡YO TE HICE…CON MI PE…!". Dijo mientras era cortado por el presentador.

"Noo… Ho, Ho, Ho… No, No, ¡No!". Dijo para luego ponerse a golpear repetidamente una mesa con fuerza. "¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡YA ME CANSE DE TODO! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE USTEDES NO LES GUSTA! ¡A NADIE!". Empezó a gritar, señalando a los símbolos de los heterosexuales, homosexuales y transexuales. "¡QUE IMPORTA SI A ALQUIEN LE GUSTA ALGO DIFERENTE! ¡QUE QUIERA TRANSFORMASE! ¡A QUE LES GUSTE LOS PERROS, LOS GATOS, LOS HEXAGONOS! ¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?! ¡A NADIE! ¡AHORA VANYASE AL DEMO…!". Grito para luego recibir un tiro de un hombre.

"Defendiendo a los raritos, ¿Ah?". Dijo teniendo una pistola en la mano.

"Pero… que…". Dijo el presentador confundido, recibiendo otro tiro en la entrepierna.

"Ahora si heterito, ¡En el pito!". Dijo una mujer alzando los brazos, con un revolver en las manos.

"Ah… pero…". Dijo para luego recibir otro tiro en su oído, viendo al hombre con forma de huevo.

"Ah, es que no me gustan tus chistes…". Dijo con un rifle en sus brazos.

"Pero… Esto no tiene…". Empezó a murmurar, recibiendo otro tiro en el brazo derecho, viendo a una mujer. "Pero si tú eres bisexual". Dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor.

"Si pero… ¡Me encantan las mujeres!". Dijo sonriendo.

"No… ¡No! ¡NOOOOOO!". Grito mientras empezaba a tener epilepsia, para luego caer en suelo sin vida.

"¡AAAAH! ¡LO MATARON LOS GAYS! ¡SON DEL DIABLO!". Grito la mojan mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida del presentador.

Ahora se presentan los créditos, para luego mostrarse de nuevo al presentador.

"Todos es gracias a un tema que surgió de la nada. ¡Gracias nada!". Dijo elevando los brazos, para luego toser ligeramente. "Bueno, pongámonos serios, dejemos las bromas y todo eso. Es cierto que la homosexualidad y la transexualidad son cosas muy "Complicadas para hablar", y la tratamos como un tabú, pero no debe ser así, no, no, no, esos tipos de temas deben de ser tratados con normalidad, porque es como si dijéramos, somos "heteros", claro lo que lo son, no tiene sentido pelearse u odiarse por cosas como estas". Dijo suspirando.

"¿Pero y si a mí no me gusta ver a los homos esos que van por la calle?". Pregunto un hombre cruzado de brazos.

"Pues no lo veas, ¿Acaso alguien te obliga a verlos? Si no quieres mirar, pues no veas, es así de sencillo". Dijo el presentador encogiéndose de hombros. "Ah, bueno, si les gusto el tema de conversación díganlo en los comentario, también habrá unas preguntas simples que pueden responder. Muchas gracias por leer y ver mi punto de vista".

Preguntas:

1\. ¿Te molesta que haya homosexualidad y transexualidad? Si; No; Verlo, pero no que exista.

2\. ¿Cambio ligeramente tu forma de pensar? Si o No.

3\. ¿Se te hizo aburrida de la lectura? Si, No o Tal vez.

4\. ¿Entendiste el mensaje de texto final? Si, No, Tal Vez o Para nada.

5\. ¿Se te hizo complicado el tema? Si, No o Tal vez.

6\. ¿Estás de acuerdo con la forma de tratar el tema? Si, Completamente, No, Un poco o quizás.

7\. ¿Que estrategia aplicarías para tratar el tema?

8\. ¿Dé que otro tema o tipo de historias te gustaría leer? Paradojas, Curiosidades del universo, Problemas de la vida, Racismo, Fantasía, Drama o Comedia.


End file.
